Recovery
by MissKirstieRAdams
Summary: Based on the scene from 5.13 where Gwaine takes his last breaths. I WILL NOT LET GWAINE DIE! So i have written an alternative in which he lives! Please enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

Percival sank to his knees in front of his fallen friend… friend; in the eyes of their king and fellow knights, that is all he and Gwaine could ever be just… friends. There were one or two individuals who knew that they were more. Gwen, Gaius… Merlin. Percival tenderly cupped Gwaine's face in his hands and lifted the knight's head, gently combing his lover's long hair away from his face and brushing his forehead with his thumb. When their eyes met Percival instantly wished he hadn't moved the younger man's head. Gwaine's hazel eyes were full of pain and what was it? Fear?

"She's riding for Avalon." The younger knight barely croaked.

"Gwaine." Percival whispered.

"I failed."

"No you haven't." The larger knight replied; trying desperately to reassure his lover. He rested his forehead against Gwaine's and looking deep into the younger knight's eyes. "Don't say that. You haven't failed anyone." The younger knight's face crumpled in pain and his eyes started to close. "Gwaine!" Percival panicked. "Gwaine come on hold on." The large knight quickly untied his lover's hands and lifted his lover; carrying him quickly to their horses. Forgetting about his own, slower, brown mare; Percival laid Gwaine on the younger, black steed and swung himself into the saddle. He took off at high speed for Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Percival?" Gwen whispered softly as she poked her head around the knight's chamber door. The sight of the large knight sat on his bed with his head in his hands was almost too much to bear for the soft hearted Guinevere. She sat down next to her friend and brushed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"How is he m'lady?" The male asked; looking up at the Queen with tear stained cheeks.

"He's asleep and under Gaius's care. He's going to be just fine. You got him back just in time."

"Morgana…" Percival's voice hitched in his throat. "Morgana knows where Merlin is taking Arthur. She tortured him Gwen; his screams… God knows what she did to him…"

"Hush now my brave soldier." Gwen cooed; overlooking the use of her first name as she had done many times before, since becoming Queen. "It's okay. Arthur is safe and you and Gwaine have nothing to fear. You are both safe now and I promise you that Morgana will pay for all of her crimes. You must rest. You have been through quite the ordeal."

"I need to see him." Percival choked out. "Please m'lady. I need to see he's alright."

"Okay. But I can't let you stay for long. He needs his rest just like you." The large knight nodded.

"Thank you m'lady." He whispered.

"You're welcome Percival." Gwen replied softly looping her arm around the male's back and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Percival cried out when he saw Gwaine's face. The younger man's features were crumpled up and his hair was soaked with perspiration.

"Oh Gwaine." The large knight whispered sitting down on the chair next to Gwaine's bed. "What did she do to you?"

"He's very tired." Giaus said gravely. "He won't wake for several days yet and when he does he is not guaranteed to be the same as he was."

"What do you mean?" Percival asked with a frown. Giaus sighed and took a seat on a small wooden stool next to the large knight.

"There is no telling what damage Morgana did to his brain." Giaus said gravely. "He will more than likely suffer from slurred speech… that is if he can talk at all and he will suffer delayed reactions and it is likely that he will never walk again." Percival choked back a sob and covered his mouth with his hand. "I'm sorry Percival." The old physician whispered, placing a hand on the knight's shoulder. "There is nothing more I can do for him until Merlin and Arthur return." The knight had stopped listening and had turned his attention away from his friend and back to his lover. Giaus nodded and wondered if the knight had registered his remark about his ward.

* * *

Back in her quarters Guinevere pondered what Giaus had revealed to her that afternoon. She had not lied when she ad said she was pleased with the fact that Merlin practiced sorcery. She knew that the young boy had grown up around the craft and was grateful to him for looking out for her husband. Her thoughts turned to her knight who was laid in the physician's quarters and hoped Merlin returned with the king before it was too late for Gwaine. She had always known that Percival and Gwaine were more than just good friends and smiled to herself when she realised what a strange but happy couple they made.

"Will there be anything else m'lady?" Her young maid asked after hanging up the last of Gwen's dresses.

"No. Thank you Sophia." Gwen replied kindly. "That will be all for today. Go and spend the evening with your son." The young woman's eyes lit up and she bowed to her mistress.

"Thank you m'lady. You are most kind." Gwen watched as her young maid disappeared through the door and she sat down on the edge of her bed. For the first time since she could remember she felt lonely for her husband and prayed that he and Merlin returned quickly.


End file.
